


Remember to Remember

by dirty_diana



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Closed Captions Available, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: We were all just born inside of this truth. Five generations of Medici. A fanvid.
Relationships: Contessina de' Bardi/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	Remember to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanworks 2020.

Remember to Remember  
by Shad featuring Lights  
3m48s

contains: spinning shot at 1:42, fast cuts from 2:42 to 2:50

[download on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vep42qi6nkcaihp/remember.mp4/file)


End file.
